Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to streaming media services. More specifically, embodiments presented herein relate to techniques for speculatively pre-authorizing encrypted data streams using fast-expiring licenses.
Description of the Related Art
Digital content distribution systems conventionally include a content server, a content player, and a communications network connecting the content server to the content player. The content server is configured to store digital content files, which can be downloaded from the content server to the content player. Each digital content file corresponds to a specific identifying title, such as “Gone with the Wind,” which is familiar to a user. The digital content file typically includes sequential content data, organized according to playback chronology and provide both audio and video data.
The digital content distribution system may implement various digital rights management (DRM) schemes to limit access to protected content. DRM is an access control technology that limits or inhibits the use or playback of digital content. For example, the digital content file may be restricted to playback on only authorized devices. DRM may be implemented using data encryption techniques that require the user to obtain a license (and decryption key) in order to decrypt the digital media content.
Prior to playing a streaming media title, the content player may be required to perform a series of steps, such as requesting metadata, requesting location data for the content files (e.g., a collection of URLs), and obtaining a DRM license and decryption key. Processing these requests, particularly the process for securely distributing a cryptographic key, can substantially delay the time between when a user requests to stream a given media title and when playback of that title can actually begin. Such delays can negatively impact user experience.